Crimson Moon
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: Jasper needed his help now more than anything, but would he be willing to give him it, after all, he had destroyed his life... B&J... OC&OC... based in Eclipse... Please R&R.. Rated M to be on the safe side...
1. Ch 1, Red Eyed Angel

Author's Note - This is a story i'm doing with my boyfriend Ryu-Kaysar (he's in my fav author's section), its a Bella and Jasper story, with two original characters, it mainly revolves around the oc, but there are pov's from original twilight characters...

This is based in Eclipse, thank you for reading and we own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Twilight Saga - Crimson Moon - Chapter One - Red Eyed Angel

Wyckoff, New Jersey, USA, 25th June 1884 - Jensen's POV

I watch as my _'_dinner' walks off down one of the many alleyways. I follow a few seconds later as I listen to his heartbeat, for now it was steady and normal, which was a good sign. I enter the alleyway just as his heart rate becomes erratic, he had found his _'prey'_, just as I had found _'mine'_.

I stop slightly in shock when I notice the five foot five female pressed up against the wall. She had short pale blonde hair that framed her beautiful aristocratic features, but her face was scrunched in pain so I couldn't see her eyes.

I walk forward and use my brothers gift to incapacitate the rapist with lethargy. He lets go off her and stumbles backwards into me causing a grin to spread across my features. I grab his neck from behind and then lower my head to the back of his neck.

"Animals like y'all don't deserve to live!" I tell him and then viciously rip into his neck.

After a few moments I pull back from the man, and let his dead body fall with a rag doll effect to the floor. I sigh as I turn my attention to the female, and then walk towards her.

I crouch down in front of her as I tell her "Its ok ma'am, he's gone and he will not be coming back".

I watch as she slowly opens her eyes, and the fear in her eyes instantly fades from her light blue eyes and is replaced with gratitude.

"Are y'all hurt Miss?" I ask.

She breathes in with a sharp hiss of pain and then says "I think he broke my wrist. And I can feel a nasty bruise beginning to form on my arm and ribs".

I nod as I bend down and place my hand gently against her ribs. I hiss in disgust, the rapist had broken her ribs - if I didn't do something, she could rupture something, but I am not a doctor,.. I'm a Vampire.

I pick her up as I say "Y'all ribs are broken. If I don't get y'all some help soon, y'all could rupture something".

"Can you not fix it? I'd feel safer if you were around to help" she says.

I chuckle slightly - she'd feel safer in a the company of a Vampire. She looks up at me with her ocean coloured eyes and my resolve melts.

I nod as I say "There is something I could do,.. but it would hurt y'all a whole lot more... It would also damn y'all to walk the earth for eternity".

"Please. Its hurts to much sir, I'll take anything to make the pain stop" she tells me as she curls into my arms in pure pain.

I nod slightly as I pull her closer to my body and then race towards the hotel I was staying at. After mere seconds I open the door to my hotel room, and then close it behind me with my foot.

I sigh as I walk towards the bed and then gently lay her down. "Do y'all have a name ma'am?".

"It's Maya sir, Maya Sparrow. What's yours?" she says.

I smile as I brush her hair back and say "Jensen Whitlock".

I then look away from her eyes as I tell her "And I am sorry for any pain I'm about to cause y'all Maya".

I then lean down towards her neck as I prepare to bite her. I quickly turn round to face the door when it opens. I sigh as I find Peter, a vampire from my past standing there.

"What are y'all doing here?" I ask.

Peter looks at me with intense eyes as he tells me "What ever you do, do not leave her alone".

I raise an eyebrow at the demanding tone in his voice.

"Trust me. She'll detest you for years if you leave the room. And you don't want that".

I narrow my eyes, my patience fast becoming thin. Peter gulps as he feels the anger vibrating of my body.

"Right. Ok. I won't leave her. Now get out!".

Peter nods as he turns and quickly leaves then room. I take an unneeded breath of air and then turn my attention back to Maya. I smile warmly, and then lean down and bite her. My eyes widen as the taste of her blood hits my system.

I groan as I force myself to inject as much venom as I could and not drain her body the way I wanted to. After a few moments I pull back from her neck, and then sit next to her.

"Y'all should hold on to all ya memories Maya, if y'all wish to remember anything. And this is going to hurt,.. so much".

Just as the final words leave my mouth she screams. I place my hands on her shoulders and hold her down as her body goes into a complete fit.

* * *

Three Days Later – Maya's POV

I stare wide-eyed up at the ceiling of the hotel room - I could see every crack and stain that was up there. I go to sit only to find I'm already sat up.

"The speed takes a bit of getting used to".

I look to the left to see the most beautiful male I had ever laid my eyes upon. His black hair was short but still managed to fall over his crimson red eyes. I could tell he was trying not to scare me.

"What happened?" I ask.

I gasp silently in shock, my voice was different. I put that to the side for now, waiting instead for his answer.

"Y'all were attacked by a rapist ma'am" he tells me.

I blush slightly as I notice he had a southern twang in his voice. I had always been a sucker for men from the south.

"I remember that sir. But how did you heal my ribs?" I say.

He looks down at the floor with an uncomfortable look in his eyes, and I suddenly have the urge to comfort him in any way necessary.

I shake my head sightly with a smile as I say "Please tell me, I won't judge you".

"I highly doubt that, but I'll tell y'all" he murmurs. "I had to turn ya".

"Turn me into what?" I ask confused.

He sighs as he says "A vampire".

I stare at him in shock, he couldn't be telling me the truth - Vampires didn't exist, they were the stuff of myths and legends. The stuff you had nightmares about.

"I know y'all are probably thinking that I'm insane, but I assure ya, I am telling the truth" he tells me, and somehow, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Why do I have the urge to, er..." I trail off embarrassed.

"The urge to what Maya?" he asks concerned.

"The urge to make love to you till the morning comes" I whisper.

I watch embarrassed as Jensen's eyes widen, he had obviously heard me.

"Y'all want to,.. make love to me?" he asks shocked.

"Yes sir. You are the most beautiful man I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. And for some reason, I have to be close to you" I tell him.

Jensen's jaw drops as he whispers "So that's why he didn't want me to leave y'all".

I stare wide eyed in shock when I hear what he'd whispered. The shock must have been written on my face, because Jensen smiles as he holds out a hand towards me.

"Vampires have excellent senses" he tells me.

I slowly reach out and take hold of his hand. I then slowly rise to my feet and allow him to lead me bear footed to the window.

"See the world with renewed eyes".

I stare up at him for a few moments, and then turn to face the picture outside the window. My eyes widen as all the colours become more brighter and sharper, as the smells in the air become more vibrant and then sounds flutter sharply by me like the wind did.

"When I awoke to this life, everything was exactly the way you see it now. Only I awoke with no sire to guide me..."

I look up into Jensen's crimson eyes as he stops to look down at me. I smile as he cups under my chin with a firm but gently hand, and lifts my face towards his.

"But you will. You'll have it all better than I did".

I stare up into his face in awe, and then Jensen slowly tilts his face as he leans into mine. I smile brightly as he gently moulds his perfectly formed mouth with mine. I moan as his tongue brushes against my lips, I part my lips allowing him entrance to my mouth as I pull him closer.

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it. Again we own nothing... no please review, all opinions are welcomed. thank you


	2. Ch 2, New Arrivals

A/N - This is based in Eclipse, thank you for reading and we own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me. Hope you enjoy it.

Please read and review - Now on with the story.

* * *

The Twilight Saga - Crimson Moon - Chapter One - Red Eyed Angel

Chapter One – New Arrivals - 2006 – Jasper's POV

I stood quietly watching as my adopted family agreed about the best way to keep Bella Swan safe. Little did they know that I was already taking precautions. I wasn't about to see the woman I truly loved thrown to the monsters, as Edward and Alice had wanted to have it be.

They hadn't yet got past the hurt of Bella revealing our love for one and other. As for Carlisle and the others, they had all understood our love, seen as they experience it everyday.

There are two possible ways of keeping Bella safe; one, require the help of one of the wolves, and the other would require my brothers help, but I haven't seen him since the Civil and Vampire wars, so that is a bit of a no go.

I sigh as I rub Bella's tense back. Bella looks at me with her all to famous guilty smile. I groan inwardly as I realize the best possible way to keep her safe was my second option, but there was no way of finding my brother in time. Not unless...

"I have a plan".

I watch as my adoptive family all stop talking and look at myself and Bella.

"I have a friend who may be able to find a very old, trusted friend of mine" I tell them.

"How do you know you can trust these friends?" Esme asks with worry.

I smile slightly with a shrug as I tell them "Peter owes me a favour from years ago, and the other friend, well, he once promised he'd always be there when I needed him. And this is one of those times".

* * *

Jensen's POV

I look up from the book in my hand when my phone goes off. I glance at the phone which displayed it was Peter. I flip it open just with a sigh which turns to a groan when Maya suddenly straddles me and starts to rake her nails across my chest.

"You better have a good reason for phoning me at three in the morning" I say as Maya grinds against me.

"The Major wants to see you" Peter tells me. I close my eyes and suppress the groan I could feel welling up inside me because of the _activities_ Maya was doing.

"Where and when" I ask as I glare at the blonde haired seductress sat in my lap, but she only smile and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Forks, Washington. ASAP" is the reply I get before he hangs up.

I throw my phone on the table as I flip Maya onto her back and begin to leave a trail of kisses all over her body, causing her to giggle like a school girl.

"I'll finish you off, after, we have seen Jasper" I say as I leap off of her and grab my Civil war jacket.

"Jensen? Don't! You can't do this to me!" Maya tells me as she leaps off the bed and appears in front of me. I smile at her.

"Excuse me, but were you not teasing me, while I was talking to Peter" I ask her as do my jacket buttons up.

"That was just to get you in the mood Jensen, come on, come back to bed" Maya says with a very sexy pout. "Your doing this on purpose, you know I can't resist you when you wear _that _jacket" she wines after few seconds.

"That I am Darlin". I watch as she shivers at the use of my southern twang.

I smirk as I kiss her, causing her to moan. I growl in a delight when she starts to deepen it/ I pull her close and return the kiss even more, as we kiss I pick her up bridal style and lead her outside to my 2009 Corvette Stingray.

* * *

I sigh in frustration as Maya places the long heel of her right high heel against the dashboard of the car. Maya was the only person who knew how to piss me off, and get away with it.

I knew she was doing this on purpose, she always did something like this when she didn't get what she wanted. I had practically spoilt Maya for the last 122 years, but I guess that's what you do when you love someone the way myself and Maya loved each other.

Maya had spoilt me in return, though half the time she did it through teasing me, but over the years I'd come to enjoy it.

I look towards her ever so slightly, the sight that I'm met with causes me to take in an unneeded breath. Maya was sat in a relaxed position, the hem of her military style Fenella dress was gripped ever so slightly in her long fingers.

She slowly pulls the hem of the dress in towards her thighs, as her left leg presses in towards her right leg. She moans ever so quietly as she pulls the left corner of her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Do you remember that time in Italy? We stayed at that quaint little hotel by the sea, I was wearing that little red satin dress, the one you got me from Japan. It was my birthday, you ordered the chef's special, even though we didn't touch it. We walked along the beach, and I complained it was like something out of a movie, but you told me it didn't matter because we did it before films even started. We danced even though there was no music, and then you made love to me in the sand" she says, her crimson eyes now looking into mine.

"Yes, I remember. We broke the balcony gate, because you insisted that balcony sex would be fun" I tell her.

She laughs, the sound of it fills my ears like a thousand tiny chirping birds.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask her as I place my hand against her left leg and squeeze it ever so slightly.

"Because its spring, and the leaves are all red, and yellow, and they'll crunch beneath my feet, and you always like Italy in the spring. The sands always rougher and you like the feel of the waves hitting your skin when you make love to me on the beach" she tells me.

I sigh as I pull the car to a hard stop, and then turn and look at Maya.

"We can't go to Italy Maya, as good as you make it sound, we can't. I give you everything you ask for, and I've never once asked why you wanted it, but right now we need to be in Forks, and I need to see Jazz. But I promise we will go to Italy after we've seen Jazz" I tell her as I take her left hand in mine.

Maya sits up straight, finally taking her heel off the dashboard. She then looks me straight in the eye as she brings her free hand up to cup the side of my face.

"You hardly ever speak of your brother, honestly in the last 122 years, you've spoken of him twice. So why is it when you get a call from him you go running back to him. I saw the look on your face Jen, you hate the thought of seeing him and it pains me to not know how to help you".

Her voice was soft and gentle, and I could tell she'd chose her words carefully. I knew she was right, the thought of seeing my baby brother hurt me in many ways, but I knew that I'd have to face him sooner or later.

I'd shared nearly everything with Maya, but I left out my past with my brother. The thought of such times with him hurt to much the think about. I mean, how do you tell the one you truly love that there's was another that you'd felt the same way for.

"Your right! The thought of seeing him hurts me, but I have to face him. Plus I made a promise id always be there for him, and I've never broken a promise. You of all people should know that".

"But..." she begins, but I quickly place my index finger against her rose coloured lips.

I sigh as I say "Please Maya, if you do this for me, I promise I'll do anything you want for the rest of the year".

Maya sighs as she looks me deep in the eyes and then says "Jenson Whitlock, tell me the truth, are you lying to me right now about that promise".

I stiffen at this question, and before I even have time to react to what's been asked, the answer had already spilled past my lips.

"No!".

Maya nods as she hears this. "Ok. But remember, you said anything?".

"Anything. You know I can't lie to you" I tell her.

"Marry me?" she half ask, half tells me.

I stare wide eyed at her for a full five minutes, and then finally I manage to pull myself together.

"Marry you? I thought I was supposed to ask that question?" I ask her with a slight chuckle.

Maya sighs with a sad look in her eyes. "I've been waiting for you to ask for the last 122 years Jenson. And you never did".

I stiffen at what she tells me. She was right, I'd never got round to asking her. I mean I loved her, I knew that without even needing to know it, so why hadn't I ever asked her. Maybe it was because I'd lost most of my courage during the war, but maybe it was time I got it back.

I look straight into Maya's eyes as I say "I don't even have a ring to give you".

"So, just ask those four little words, and we'll worry about rings later" she tells me with that bright smile of hers.

"Maya Sparrow, marry me?" I ask. I guess even after all this time, she was still teaching me new things.

Maya squeals as she throws her arms around my neck and then pulls me into a brutal but passionate kiss. And I knew that was when she'd never say '_no_' to me.

TBC...

* * *

A/N - Now please go review. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is currently on hold due to differences with my co writer, RJ1992 (used to be Ace-The-Hedgehog-1991) ... i promise if this starts to move forward again i will let you all know,.. but in the mean time thank you if you have took the time to read this, its is very much appreciated ... From MarsPlanetsGirl. xx


End file.
